Snow Globe
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot. EdwardBella. Who was she, Isabella Swan, to have this immunity over his powers? Who was she to be special in this world where nothing was unique or extraordinary?


After living for more than a hundred or so years, there wasn't much in life that Edward hadn't seen before. It came to a point where nothing really surprised him anymore. Sure, there'd be some breaking news, but it was all a cycle. People would panic, mourn, rally, and then forget over time when something else happened.

The one hundred something year old teenager had been so set in his ways that he almost fell into a pattern or routine of sorts. Things repeated themselves, and he was immortal, so it was like watching things several times while people raved about it. His life had turned into the plot of Romeo and Juliet – forever cursed to be repeated and repeated in endless adaptations, movies, songs, and stories that claimed they were 'original'. No one ever even noticed it though! It's all the same story!

It was depressing really.

To say the least, Edward had become very bored and uninspired with his immortal life. Edward Cullen had burnt out like an old candle, and was just going with the flow of the world, not really caring where it took him in the end.

Then she – Isabella Swan – had burst out of nowhere like some sort of beacon and began to tear down the structured life he had become accustomed too.

She was special. Edward, when he first laid eyes on her, had tired to listen in on her thoughts, only to find… nothing. It was like trying to have a conversation with a stone; totally one sided. At first it annoyed Edward that he wasn't privy to hear the thoughts inside her head, but then it began to worry him slightly. Who was she, Isabella Swan, to have this immunity over his powers? Who was she to be special in this world where _nothing_ was unique or extraordinary?

Her scent had assaulted him even when the vampire had been meters away. Edward remembered how he felt high under its power, and how the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It was maddening. Isabella's alluring scent had been all her could think about, even when he was in class.

That glorious smell made his entire being crave her.

Things only escalated when she sat down in the desk next to his own in Biology. She was so close! Her scent, which had been masterfully powerful before at a distance, now dominated all of his thoughts completely. Edward wanted to pounce on her, hold her, pull her close and _never_ let go. He wanted to possess the strange entity that now enthralled him.

He knew he couldn't do that though. Edward's vampire instincts craved one things, while common sense tried to keep a firm hold on the situation. He couldn't do that. Everything his family had worked for would be nothing. Edward clenched his fist tightly in a meager attempt to distract himself.

Thoughts of luring her away from sight and taking her plagued his mind. Even now, he could hear her heartbeat, the blood moving throughout her body, through her _throat_… He needed to have her, and that scared him. Still the need was absolute, and without reason.

Then suddenly, the bell rang. Edward dashed out of the room as fast as he could to avoid her while staring at his feet. He walked out towards a tree and leaned against it, still keeping his eyes trained on the grass below his feet.

Edward wondered idly to himself how just one girl – one seemingly _ordinary_ girl – could turn his world upside down and shake it around in her pale hands like some kind of demented snow globe so suddenly. Did she even know that she was doing it? Did she know she was stirring up the snowflakes in his life into a raging and furious blizzard?

Edward heard footsteps and looked up. Isabella – Bella – was walking past him. She made eye contact with his briefly and flashed a nervous smile before going on her way towards who Edward could only assume as her friends, Jessica and Mike.

A strange feeling filled him, and though his body was stone cold, Edward could swear that a strange warmth was spreading through him. He shook his head.

Bella was indeed making a blizzard out of his life, but as long as she made him warm like this… well it was better than seeing another adaptation of Romeo and Juliet.

**Well, that's another _Twilight_ oneshot in the bag, and I think it was pretty good if I do say so myself. I'm super excited about the movie coming out, so I've been motivated to write! Whoohooo!**


End file.
